Tales of the forgotten
by S1NL355
Summary: 1000 years before the time of Malafor, there was evil, an evil great enough to threaten the fabric of exsistence itself! all hope rests on the shoulders of a young dragon, will he become a hero? or will he fail?. Rated M for violence and mature themes


Hello hello hello this is S1NL355 here! Ok first off this is my first story so Constructive criticism is welcome but not flaming, defiantly NO FLAMING! second I would like to thank Dardarax for doing the Grammar for me, I'm absolutely terrible at it, Don't laugh at me! we all suck at something. Third this chapter as the name indicates WILL not be filled with intense action and hot steamy nights, this is merely get to now the main characters of the story.

And now for...THE DISCLAIMER! *Dun dun duuuuuuuun* I do not own the legend of Spyro franchise yaddy yaddy yadda nor there characters blah blah blah the only character i own are the ones I make yack yack yack that guys wearing a pink bunny outfit (yeah I see you pal O-o)

ENJOY!

Tales of the Forgotten

Chapter one: Introductions

It was a sunny day in the city of Warfang. Its streets bustled with life. Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles Filled the streets, particularly in the Market district In the center of the city.

But this is not were our story begins. Our story begins in the Northern District, on a street named Royal's street. Royal's Street was in the upper class city, this street was quiet except for one house. The sounds of laughing, screaming and the occasional sound of glass breaking tore through the air. A white dragon quickly exited the house a small bag in his hand, he slammed the door and quickly put his back up to reinforce it. The Dragon had a light gold underbelly and he had a pair of flying goggles on his forehead. He had a book attached to a chain, placed at his hip and a pendant with a ruby in its center hung from his neck. He had three jet black horns, all pointing back, the middle was the smallest. His eyes were bright gold in colour and he was covered in food.

"Worst...party...EVER!" He growled to himself.

He took a few deep breaths and slowly moved away from the door, Like the door was a Monster "why throw food at me? I mean its not like I have a freakin target painted on my head...Do I?" He shrugged and peeled away a slab of meat off his left eye. After a moment of consideration, he shrugged and blinked his eye a couple of times and began picking off the other chucks of food off his scales, he peeled a leaf of lettuce off his side.

"What!...What the hell is this?" He flicked it away "Ew! What sort of a dragon eats lettuce!" he shook his head and looked down at himself, all the chunks were off but he was still covered in food stains.

"Great looks like its bath time..." He sighed and clipped the small bag of coins to his chain belt. This dragon was a street performer using his 'odd' ability's to make a living, only recently had he taken to performing at children's parties and he hated every moment of it but it payed. The Dragon took a deep breath and headed off to the slums.

Meanwhile in the slums, in the deep underground, there was a cage arena, full of dragons, cheetahs and moles. In the arena were two dragons, one lay on the ground, covered in blood. He had passed out into unconsciousness. The other Dragon stood above him, he had dark red scales and a black underbelly his Bright green eyes stared coldly at the unconscious form of his opponent, he had two silver horns pointing back, he wore a hat the resembled a cowboy hat, his horns poked though two holes in the sides, he had a bandage rapped all the way up his right front leg.

Some of the crowd around him chanted his name "Knight Knight Knight Knight" They chanted as he looked around, he smirked to himself and looked back at the unconscious dragon.

"Don't ever challenge me again, you were pathetic." He said, fully aware that his opponent could not hear or respond to him. He turned and walked away, the cage door opened and he passed through.

"A great battle! NO a Superb fight my friend" A Cheetah said as it ran up to him, for a slum dweller the Cheetah wore nice cloths, there were gold reigns on his fingers and a long gold chain around his neck, this cheetah was the fight promoter or the 'ring master' as he liked to be called. He took a small bag out of his pocket and handed it to Knight "You have earned this" the Ringmaster said. Knight took the money without a word, he tossed it the air a couple of times, he then placed the bag under his hat.

"Next time try to find some dragons that ACTUALLY have some skill in combat." Knight grunted. The ring master raised an eye brow. "The only dragons that would provide you with a challenge are the temple academy students, and I doubt that any of them would participate in the brutal fights." The Ring master said.

Knight shook his head slowly. "Cowards." He said and began to walk away "I shall see you same time next week." He said and disappeared into the tunnels.

The ring master watched him go, he chuckled and shook his head "I pity anyone stupid enough to fight that kid." He murmured and turned around to the rest of the crowd, they were all talking amongst each other. Some excitedly talked to the person next to him or her what they were going to do with the money, one dragon in particular was kissing his ticket like it was his newlywed bride, those that were unlucky enough to bet against Knight all seemed down and pissed, a few were demanding that get there money back because the fight was fixed. He clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Ok those who placed a bet on Knight, please present you tickets and claim your reward. Those that didn't, take a hike and better luck next time!"

The white dragon made his way down the slums, its streets were dirty and it smelled rotten.

A couple of dragons chuckled quietly at him "Look at him he's covered in food! Hey whitey sleep in the trash again!" One called out.

The white dragon looked at him and smiled "Oh no no no. See I do this thing, perhaps you heard of it? Its called a job!" He jeered and unclipped the small bag of gold from his hip. "When you have a job you get this amazing thing called Money! You buy things with money. Did you know that?"

The other dragon frowned. "Your an ass Dende." the dragon grumbled.

Dende raised an eyebrow "Oh well isn't THAT original!" Dende called Rolling his eyes . "Well you learn something new every day. See ya later Dick!"

"It's Nick!" Came the reply.

"That's what I said! Dick."

"No Nick!"

"Dick!"

"Nick."

"Dick!"

"Nick!"

"Nick!"

"Dick!"

"HA HA!" And with that Dende took off before Nick could say another word. Dende laughed as he came to a halt in an alley. "The look on his face was priceless!" Dende thought to himself as looked around, this was his street. He smiled to himself as he looked upon the place he called home. "Ah! There's no place like home" Dende murmured to himself. He and a friend had recently started squatting in an old abandoned house. The place wasn't pretty to look at, its windows were broken and boarded up with wood and a large portion of its roof was missing. Its gardens seemed more lifeless then a cemetery, the front door was also boarded up so they had to make there way in through the roof. Dende took a step back and launched himself into the air and spread his wings. He glided down into the hole in the roof and landed on the wooden floor making it creak loudly. He shook himself and headed to the doorway, the room he landed in was once the guest bedroom of this house, a rare room for a slum house. Dende walked through the doorway, its door which hung by its hinges. The top hinges seemed to of rusted apart. Dende looked down the dark hallway

"Then Dende said let there be light!" The white dragon shouted out to himself and clapped his paws, the room instantly lit up from an unseen light source. "Ah, that's better, now to the bathroom!" He sighed and ran down the hall, the wooden floorboards groaning under the pressure. He came to a door on the left hand side of the room, the top right corner of the door was. Dende poked the door, The door creaked and then came off its hinges and slammed on the ground, the floor then gave way and the door fell to the first floor.

"Um..." He muttered to himself "I'll...fix that later" Dende took a stepped back, now very afraid to enter the room. He shrugged slowly and made his way down the hallway and down the stairs, carefully stepping over the holes in the steps. The first floor was much more decorated and furnished then the seconed floor, the living room being the most out of all of the rooms. In the center of the room was an old brown couch with a small white blanket thrown over its arm. A small desk sat at the far left wall of the room, and a broken statue of a dragon head sat in the middle of it. In-front of the couch was a small fireplace, bits of brick were missing from its frame. To the right of the room was a door way leading to what was left of the kitchen, this room was used as Dende's bedroom. The spare and main bed rooms were completely demolished AND were on the top floor.

Dende yawned "I guess I'll take a bath later." Dende walked over to the desk and took of his goggles, placing them on the dragon statue's forehead. He unclipped his book, even though he couldn't read OR write. The book belonged to his father and thus kept it with him at all times, and the small bag of gold and placed them on the desk next to the statue. He left the chain belt and necklace were they where and laid on the couch, dust flew out of the old piece of furniture as he did so causing him to sneeze a couple of times.

"Stupid couch! Why must you so comfy and yet so dusty at the same time?" Dende shook his head an looked up at the roof "Well with the trader's festival coming up I'll be able to make enough to by a new one." He thought. The trader's festival was held in Warfang once a year. It was a time were merchants, traders and performers from all over the globe came to the great city to buy and sell their items. The performers also came to Warfang to make the festival a 'festival'. The trader's festival lasted an entire week and was Dende's favorite time of the year, mostly because of all the money he could rack in. Also, while the festival was on, he didn't need to pay a 'performance fee' in order to perform, this would be his second year performing at the festival. The last year was a complete disaster, he had forgotten to tell the crowed that he was an illusionist, nearly the entire crowed had mistaken his illusion act as an act of dark sorcery, he spent the rest of the festival in hiding. He sighed now finding himself very bored and just a quickly he thought of a way to entertain himself.

Knight quietly made his way down the streets of the slums, a foul stench lingered in the air, he resisted the urge to scrunch up his in disgust at the smell

"I don't know how Dende can't smell this! its putrid!" Knight grumbled to himself and snorted, the day had become much darker, this was around the time the small 'gangs' wondered the streets. They left Knight alone though, he had beaten the shit out of most the gangs. He took a left turn, entering the street were he lived, he looked for an old abandoned house that he amd Dende called home. As he looked, Knight's mind drifted to the day he first met Dende. The night he was set free five years ago.

_Knight lay huddled in his cagel. The night's moon shone through the bars of his cell, giving him just enough light to see by. His body was battered and bruised from another brutal beating from his master, he was too weak to stand, and his left eye was swollen shut._

_"Why?" He said to himself, sniffing "What did I do?" Knight sighed and wiped dry blood from his. He hadn't done nothing wrong. He had protected Viper just as he was ordered too, yet he was still beaten senseless. _

_"If I wasn't chained to the ground I would have torn him to shreds, But...there was Viper, he's her father, Viper wasn't cruel to me but she wasn't kind either, she never talked to me at all!" He sighed and laid his head down, trying to get some sleep. _

_"Hey you!" Came a whisper. _

_Knight's head immediately shot back up. "Me?" He asked. There was a small chuckle "No, I mean the other red and black dragon next to you. Of course you!" The voice replied. _

_"Show yourself!" Knight growled and stood, trying to ignore the pain. _

_"Whoa! Settle down! I'm just trying to help yah!" the voice said as he stepped into the dull moon light. All Knight could make out were two golden eyes. "Help me? what do you mean?" Knight asked, the dragon rolled his eyes. "You're a slave aren't you? That is the marking of a slave on your arm, isn't it?" _

_Knight looked at his right forearm and nodded. _

_"Alright! lets get you out of here then!" The voice said cheerfully. _

_Knights eyes widened. "Wait, what?" He whispered, not sure he heard right. Did this dragon intend to free him? _

_"I said lets get you out of here, as in: 'I'm going to open this cage and let you out.'" The dragon replied, fiddling with the lock. _

_"Good luck getting it-" Suddenly there was a loud clang and the lock fell off, completely sliced in two. "undone..." Knight finished, stunned. The door creaked open and the dragon stepped in. Knight could now make out most of the dragons features. His scales were white, and his underbelly was a light gold. He wore a pair of goggles on his forehead and a pendant around his neck. _

_"Ok we gotta move fast, chances are someone heard that." The mysterious dragon murmured. Knight looked down at the chain that Held him in place. _

_"But what about this?" Knight asked, The pain had completely left him, replaced by excitement. He was so close to freedom. _

_"Ah those. Well..." The white dragon looked at the chains. Then he smirked, grabbed the chain and pulled. The chain resisted of a second before snapping. _

_"How did you?..." Knighted asked, astonished that the dragon just ripped apart metal with his own hands. _

_"Old Magicians trick" The dragon shrugged. "Now come on!" Then, the mysterious dragon bolted from the cage. Knight hesitated, and then followed, a huge grin spread across his face. He was free! For his entire life he had been a slave, and now he was free! something puzzled him though, why had this dragon helped him? _

_"Why did you set me free?" Knight asked, running along side the dragon. _

_"Because," The dragon huffed. "slavery...is...just...plain...out...wrong." He said in between breaths. Knight smile widened, another thought came to him _

_"What will I do now?" Knight asked the dragon. The white dragon stopped, Knight slid to a halt beside him. _

_"Well" The white dragon grinned "you have two choices. One: you can try and make out there on your own lonesome self. OR" the white dragon smiled "you stick with me. I'll show you the dos and don'ts of Warfang. And after what you've been through, you'll need a friend." The white dragon smiled and put his paw out for a shake. Knight was just about to shake it, when all the pain caught up to him. He gasped and fell over slowly slipping into unconsciousness. _

_"Or you can fall over and go to sleep that's good too." He heard the dragon say, his voice sounding further and further away. "Oh by the way," The dragon said, rolling Knight onto his back. "my name is Dende"._

Knight shook his head as he found himself standing in front of the old abandoned house. Even amongst the other slum houses this house was dumpy. Still it was home. Knight spread his wings and jumped into the air. He glided into the large hole in the roof, he landed softly. The old floor boards didn't make a sound. Knight shook himself, and walked out of the room, he headed down the stairs slowly. Flashes of light coming from Dende's room caught his eye, curious he walked into the room. Dende was lying on his bed/couch

"Lights go on," he heard him say a light from no were turned on "lights go off." And the light vanished, Knight shook his head.

"Lights go on, Lights go off. Lights go on, lights go off. Lights go on, lights go off. Lights go on..." Dende continued.

Knight frowned. "Stop that!" He grumbled. "it's getting on my nerves!"

The white dragon lifted his head up to see over the back of the couch. "Hey Knight!" Dende cried, a large smile on his face. "Still kicking ass?"

The fire dragon raised an eyebrow "What do you think I do during the day?" He asked.

Dende shrugged. "Pick flowers, take long walks on the beach and make shell necklaces?" Dende replied, mischievously. A plank of wood abruptly caught Dende in the face. He fell back on the floor, clutching at his snout. "Ouch..." He muttered. "Good throw."

Knight breathed out quickly, a small jet of flame exited his mouth as he did. He turned and headed for his 'room' which was the dining room.

Dende got up, rubbing his nose. "Ow...I'm gonna really feel that in the morning." He muttered, sighing.

"DENDE!" He heard his best friend call out. "WHY IS THE BATHROOM DOOR IN MY ROOM!"

Dende lowered his head. "Shit..." He muttered. "now I'm really in for it." Then, he spoke up so that Knight could hear him. "I dunno!"

"BY THE ANCESTORS LOOK AT THE HOLE IN MY ROOF!" Knight roared, completely ignoring Dende's reply "IT"LL TAKE ME WEEKS TO REPAIR THAT!"

Dende couldn't help but snicker, he clasped a paw over his muzzle to quieten it. "Settle down knight!" He called out. "I think I feel the house shaking!"

Everything was deathly quiet at the moment, Knight then quietly exited his room, his face was completely emotionless. "You absolutely suck Dende." He said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. Dende on the other hand was smiling.

"Hey I told you I didn't do it!"

Knight rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe you? I can always tell when your lying." He stated.

Dende looked hurt "Nice to so you trust me so much." Dende muttered, trying to make himself look insulted. "I need some ice for that burn." Knight shook his head. Dende smiled again. "Well I'm gonna get some sleep." He said and got back up on his couch.

Knight yawned, he was tired was well. "I might as well get some sleep too." He muttered to himself and went back to his room. Unlike Dende Knight had a few pillows bundled up as his bed. His room was a little larger then his friends, but lacked furniture. The only other things in Knights room was a hook on the wall to hang his hat and a wooden door with a large chunk missing from its corner lay in the middle of the room. A large hole gaped in the roof from were it had fallen through. Knight hung up his hat and went over to his pillow bed, curled himself up. He could just hear the sound of Dende's soft snoring, he smirked and went to sleep.

Well? What did you think? I know its not to long but the chapters to come SHALL BE LONGER! It is written in the holy book of S1NL355, anyways I hope you enjoy what little I had to offer. I wish to thank Dardarax for helping me wit this story, what he did made this stiry alot better then it was so make that guy some chocolate and send it to him! thanks Dardarax and thank you readers for...you know reading my story.


End file.
